


If It Be Your Will

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Hook, Cages, Captain Charming - Freeform, Captivity, Evil Charming - Freeform, Evil Snow White, Execution, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manacles, Operation Mongoose, Pirates, Sexual Slavery, Snowing - Freeform, deckhand!hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming set in the Operation Mongoose AU.</p><p>Deckhand Hook is rescued from the gallows by Evil Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charming was sharpening his sword and idly watching the day’s executions from his room in the East tower. He wasn’t sure why he was even giving them his attention - he’d seen so many since she’d brought him here. But perhaps it was her he was truly watching. He did love to watch her. In the courtyard, on her dais, Snow was enjoying herself - applauding the guillotine blades as they fell, throwing her head back and laughing as blood splattered, thick over the cobbles - and families of the condemned begged for clemency and wept when they didn't get it. 

When Snow looked up at the window and caught his eye, her smile spread wider. She licked her lips and beckoned him with a finger, her eyes glittering. Charming took a shaky breath as he nodded down to her, fingers tight on the windowsill. Executions always turned her on. She’d require him after this. She’d grind her sharp heels into his back and slap him and call him _James_ until she was sobbing.

By the time he reached the courtyard a mismatched collection of pirates were lined up on the scaffold. Hanging was actually a merciful sentence for piracy. In other realms they’d shut them up in cages dangling in the square, let them die slowly of exposure while crowds laughed and jeered. But Snow liked hanging. Liked the brutality of it. The drama. As Charming crossed the yard, he let his eyes slide along the line of pirates and his heart started pounding. Nothing special in the two leering men, two wild looking women or the youth who seemed to have urinated on himself in fear, but the one right at the end was the most utterly beautiful thing Charming had ever seen - Charming’s mouth hadn’t been this dry since Snow had locked him in the dungeon for a week for some transgression he’d long forgotten. 

He climbed up onto the dais and stopped behind Snow’s throne. In her ear, he said, “I want that one. On the end.”

Snow tipped her head back to look at him, frowned. “You want, do you, Charming? You. Want. Isn't it sufficient that your mother still lives and your heart is in one piece. Isn’t that is generosity enough?” She smiled and her black eyes were vicious. This was already dangerous.

“It is, it is, your majesty,” Charming said quickly, with a small gulp. He looked back at the pirate. He looked terrified, face white, body shaking. And so, so pretty. “But, Snow, you remember, perhaps, when you had me fuck the cook’s husband to punish her for oversalting your soup? You enjoyed watching that, didn’t you? Wouldn’t it pleasure you to see…” He nodded to the creature on the scaffold. “He is quite comely, under the grime. You could have him sent to my room. I could keep him like you do Ruby.”

They’d already dropped the trapdoor, when Snow stood and called for him to be cut down.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate was brought to Charming’s bed chamber that afternoon by a pair of Black Knights. He was manacled and thrown down so he sprawled on the floor in front of the long, low couch where Charming sat, regarding him with the kind of bored detachment he felt appropriate to the situation. He had a nasty looking rope burn on his neck and he was still shaking as if he’d done nothing but shake the since Charming had last see him. His eyes, when he looked up, were glossily wet and Charming was delighted to see he was still as beautiful as he had looked facing his death even as guilt prickled the back of his neck. Charming saw the pirate’s throat quiver as he swallowed and struggled up to his knees, “Sire?”

Charming spread his arms wide. “Welcome to the afterlife.” He grinned at looked at the pirate. He’d hoped this would make him smile, had practiced saying it a few times, but the pirate just looked nervously around the tower room full of sumptuous fittings, almost as if he was wondering if this might be true. He paused at the bed, then he looked back at Charming. “Are you…” he said, “are you the king?”

Charming spread the thighs the pirate knelt between a little wider, leather breeches creaking, and frowned down at him. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Forgive me, sire,” the pirate dipped his head and looked up through a shade of eyelashes. “We only docked here this morning.”

Charming was a little intrigued by this. It was rare for someone not to know him - not to have already formed an opinion of him, based mostly on what he was not: The Queen’s consort - Prince James. Every bit as cruel as despotic as his vicious mistress. He looked at the pirates glossy eyes and shaking lips. “You are very handsome.”

“Thank you, sire,” the pirate said, slow and resigned. Perhaps a delicate man with a face like his had been in this position before. The thought of that was more than a little thrilling to Charming, for all that he wished he was this creature’s saviour. This pirate would be dead now if he wasn’t so handsome. But a last minute reprieve to end up chained to a bed in this terrible castle was barely an improvement on the drop - being the sexual plaything of a despot and her consort. And he’d probably still end up dead, in the end. 

Charming leant down, took the shaking chin in one hand. “So, so handsome.”... 

They both jumped, as the door banged open and two Black Knights burst unannounced through it, hauling a standing cage into the room. 

_Snow thought of everything_

Charming caught the pirate’s gasp and he reached out and stroked his hair to soothe him, and the pirate leant into the touch like a loyal dog. “Where would you have the cage, sire?” one of the Black Knights asked.

Charming played with the pirate’s ear, eliciting tiny whimpers and drawing him closer until his cheek was resting on Charming’s thigh, his mouth moments from Charming’s hard dick. He nodded over at his bed. “There,” he said. “At the end.”

The cage was clearly heavy, the effort of moving it causing both men carrying it to pant and strain. When it was in position at the end of the bed the Black Knights turned, clicked their heels in unison and saluted Charming. “Would you like that put in the cage?” one of them said, with military sharpness.

Charming looked down and the shaking pirate between his legs. “Oh,” he breathed. “Oh, oh yes.”

The pirate didn’t resist and as they pulled him from the floor, and Charming stood up and turned away. He went to the cabinet to pour himself a drink, shivered as he heard them drawing the bolts closed. “Anything else, Sire?” the lead knight said.

“Yes, actually,” Charming said, turning around casually - hardly daring to look - the pirate was leant up against the barred wall of the cage. One hand curled around the bars. Long elegant fingers with a heavy ring on almost all of them. “I will be requiring some manacles put on my bed.” He took a deep sip from the glass he’d prepared and looked carefully at the pirate, seeing he way his breath hitched. “Ah. No,” he smiled into the glass, “a single manacle.”

“Very well, Sire.” The knight nodded. “I shall speak to the smith.”

When the Black Knights had left, Charming returned to his couch. He sipped his drink and looked at the pirate in the cage. The room was so quiet, just the sounds of both of them breathing hard. Charming swirled his glass. There was no morality in Snow’s court. He could ruin this wretch in any way that amused him. Charming knew he had been a good man once, but what was he anymore? His dick was hard at the thought of what he could do, and he thought about how the pirate was going to look naked, chained to his bed for so long that he was almost startled when the pirate spoke. 

“I’ve been fucked, before, if you think I haven’t. I ain’t scared of that, your majesty.” Charming sat up a little straighter - surprised at this. “Didn’t always choose it, mind. I know what I look like,” said the pirate, “and you’re not born a deckhand. When you’re a cabin boy with a face like mine, what do you think happens? And just this morning your head gaoler said to me that men who looked they way I did went to hang with the taste of his dick still in their mouths.” The pirate pressed his tongue from his mouth a licked gently at one of the metal bars of the cage, it almost seemed unconscious. Charming’s dick jerked. “Good to his word, he was too,” the pirate whispered and he held Charming’s eye. For a moment neither of them spoke.

Charming eventually composed himself. “Oh really? Would you like me to have him whipped for that?” The pirate shrugged, as if the event was already forgotten, and Charming smiled lazily at him, trying to contain how thrilled he was to see this spark of life in the creature. Perhaps he wouldn’t be so easily intimidated after all. He gazed at the wretch for another moment. “Have you considered then,” he whispered softly, almost sweetly, “that maybe I won’t touch you. That I will keep you in that cage for days, until you can do nothing but tell me how you’ll do anything I want for a swallow of water or the chance to bend your legs.” 

The pirate shrugged again, but Charming could see his chest rising and falling as his breathing got deeper. “I ain’t scared of maltreatment either. You’ll kill me or you won’t. Three year ago our whole crew was taken by a ship under Black Beard. He killed everyone on board but me. Course he kept me. They always keep me. He tied me to the mast for eight days. Had his men throw their latrine buckets over me every morning. Never knew what that was about.”

“Black Beard? He your captain? He wasn’t on the scaffold, was he?”

“No,” said the pirate, tightening his jaw. “No, he wasn’t. But you’ll meet him eventually.” He bit his lip. “He’ll come and rescue me. Unless I’m very lucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charming set down his glass and stood up. He felt a fluttering in his chest like a distant echo of his lost heart beating - _hammering_ \- as fast as it could. He walked over to the cage and drew close to the bars. He couldn’t help his lips flickering into a smirk of delighted satisfaction. The pirate was beautiful. So, so beautiful. And he still looked scared. Charming’s dick was like an iron bar.

He said, “You’ve done this before then? Been here before.”

The pirate looked up at Charming through dark lashes. His eyes were glittering - like he was enjoying this or, at least, knew how to fake it. His hand gripped one of the bars, sliding, slowly, up and down. “Not been took by a king before.” His soft swallow was visible. “Usually it’s just pirates, or Black Knights sometimes. A face like mine. I make them do it, they say. I make them want me. Make them take me.” He looked down and let a soft breath huff between his lips. Charming felt like it was all he could do not to start rubbing himself against the bars.

“What do they do to you? When they take you?” Charming’s voice sounded thick with desire.

The pirate looked up again. He swallowed. Both of them were leaving heavy pauses in everything they said, speaking slowly. The pirate wore leather breeches tight enough that Charming could see the outline of an erection. He felt his own nipples tighten in a sharp rush to look at it. The pirate shrugged. “Pain,” he said, then wet his lips, his tongue flickering across them, chest rising and falling. Another soft, breathy pause and then, “A lot of them, a lot of them like to see me in pain. Say I’m prettiest like that.” Charming had to bite the inside of his cheek not to whimper out loud. “So they like to spank me or flog me, depending. Or have me flogged. For their pleasure. That’s what they like.”

Charming reached out and took hold of the bars of the cage to steady himself. His hand inches away from the pirate’s. “Do you-, do you like that,” he murmured.

The pirate nodded. “Spanking, I do. Not flogging. Except one time, with one of the Black Knights. He was older, experienced. He knew how to make it…” The pirate swallowed and looked down. “He made me come. Made me come from that. Had me begging for more.” And then Charming did moan and the pirate bit his lip. “You like this, don’t you? Hearing about this? Can I see your dick, sire?”

“Why should I show you that?”

“Because if you took it out to show me, you could touch it. And you really want to touch it.” The pirate smiled slyly and Charming saw a flicker of confidence. Charming didn’t deny what the pirate had claimed, didn’t have any denial. He unfastened his breeches and drew out his dick. He fisted it tight, moaned. 

The pirate was staring at him, at his dick, eyes glittering wildly. “Sire,” he breathed. “I like that.”

“Tell me what else,” Charming said roughly, moving his fist, dry. “Tell what else they do to you?”

The pirate bit his lower lip, slow, letting the flesh slip out again slowly, bright pink. “They fuck me of course, or take my mouth, some of them. And, you know, what they like, what they really like, is to hear me beg for it.”

“Oh!” Charming jerked his hips, thrusting hard into his own fist.

“Is that what you like, sire. Maybe you should get on the bed?” 

Charming swallowed and did as he was told, throwing himself down on the furs, propped up on pillows so he could see the pirate, caged at the end of his bed. “Keep going,” he said, it came out like a growl. 

“Is that what you like, though?” the pirate said. “Begging? Does she make you beg? Your Mistress?”

Charming moaned, it came out almost like a whimper. “N-no,” he managed. 

“Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“I saved you,” Charming panted around his thrusting dick. “They were going to hang you.”

The pirate nodded. “So you don’t want me to beg? It wouldn’t turn you on? I could beg right now, if you wanted me to.” The pirate’s voice changed. “Please let me out of this cage, sire. Please… Please let me go.”

“Oh, oh. Yes.” Charming was so turned on he could barely respond. He jerked himself faster and harder, gripped tighter.

And then Snow walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow stopped just inside the doorway and crossed her arms over her heavily embroidered chest. “Started without me, boys? That’s rather rude,” - and Charming slammed bolt upright so fast his teeth rung, still panting, still gripping his hard dick. 

“S-Snow,” he said, his voice leaking out with a strange squeaky sound. Not the way he normally spoke to her. He swallowed hard, felt like he was swallowing a lump of his own fear and glanced at the pirate, who expression was amused, as if he was genuinely interested to see what happened next.

As Snow approached the bed, Charming composed himself, stuffing his erection back into his breeches. She caught this and smiled. “Oh, Charming,” she said in a sweet, sweet sing song voice that made his skin _prickle_ and ice crystallise in his stomach. “Already a slut for it? You like this one, don’t you?”

“My lady, I-“

“No, no, no, no,” said Snow, cutting him off, shaking her head. “You don’t need to deny it. Prince.” On that last word she pouted, letting her lips form a soft loose kiss as she reached the bed and climbed up upon in next to Charming. She let the back of her right hand graze his dick through his breeches. “You should kiss it,” she said, her other hand reaching around behind him and drawing her fingers down the seam of the leather that covered his rear, making him shake. “You haven’t kissed it yet, have you?”

Charming shook his head, a little too fast, whimpered softly at her touch and his own cold fear. “No. My queen. I was waiting for you.”

Snow flashed her eyebrows. “Clearly you were doing no such thing, half naked on your bed fisting you dick while it watched you, but, hmm,” she cocked her head. It was threatening, almost unnatural. “Make it up to me. Kiss it now.” 

Charming nodded, taking a shaky breath. He got up onto all fours and shuffled down to the cage at the end of the bed. The pirate, who had clearly heard everything Snow had demanded, was ready, had his face close to the bars, lips slightly parted. His cheeks were a little flushed, his eyes wide with desire. He was whimpering softly with want and it occurred to Charming that the pirate might been enjoying Snow’s viciousness. _Once a Black Knight had flogged him to orgasm_. Charming hadn’t stopped thinking of that. Couldn’t stop thinking of that.

As Charming leaned in for the kiss, Snow stopped him with a sharp, “Wait. Wait one moment.” 

Charming froze and looked around. “Majesty?”

“Just one more thing. You,” she was talking to the pirate. “You. Creature. You will make this good for me. If I don’t enjoy this I will enjoy watching you burn.”

The pirate gave a soft, bitten off cry of terror. And Charming turned fully around. “Snow! Please.”

“Oh really,” said Snow, brushing this away. “For that, Charming, when I do burn him, you’ll light the pyre. In fact, wait, first, before you kiss him, spit in his face.”

Charming swallowed - hard - his throat was so thick and tight. “Now?”

“Yes, now. Do it. Then kiss him.”

Charming looked the pirate in the eyes. He was breathing hard. Charming glanced down and he could see the outline of his erection, Charming was still hard too, despite the threats, despite the fear. Th both wanted this. Wanted it like this. He held the pirates eye and spat firmly, right in his face. And with his wrists still manacled behind him, all the pirate could do was stand there, let it sit on his face - but his expression, defiant and aroused, made it hard for Charming to suppress a moan of desperate desire.

Behind him Snow did moan. And her voice was husky when she said, “Oh, yes. Now kiss it.”

So Charming leant closer, took the pirate’s chin through the bars, drew him as close as possible, and kissed him. The response took a moment, but then the pirate softly opened his mouth. Wide. Just let him do as he wished and take it all. Charming snarled, pressed forward, and it was a sharp, hard kiss - rough - that he felt instantly in his dick. As the pirate’s unshaven face grated over Charming’s the pirate gave a long, needy wail that made the hair stand up on the back of Charming’s neck.

They broke apart, both panting, both harder than ever.

Behind Charming, Snow laughed. “Oh yes,” she said. Charming looked around at her, she was squirming. “Very nice. Very, very nice. You both make wonderful noises.” She bit her bottom lip for a second. “You really do both want it, don’t you? It’s very pretty. Far better than that cook’s husband, weeping and blubbering just at the sight of your dick.” She looked past Charming to the cage. “You. Creature. You want him to fuck you?”

The pirate looked down and Charming could see his breath coming on soft huffs. “Y-yes,” he said, not looking at her. “Yes, majesty. Very much.”

At that Charming felt a jolt right through him to his hard dick. 

“Maybe I’ll allow it,” Snow said idly. “Or maybe I’ll have him beat you unconscious instead. What say you to that, Charming?” But she didn’t leave a pause for Charming to answer, instead she said, “or should I do it? You’re stronger, but you’re so stupidly smitten, you’ll hold back. I know you will. I know,” she beamed as if she’d had a wonderful idea. “How about I get a couple of Black Knights in here. Have him beaten senseless on the floor while we fuck on the bed?” Snow shuddered with desire.

“N-no,” said Charming, spreading his body wide as if protecting the cage - as if that were even possible. “No.”

“Aww.” Snow leaned forward and stroked Charming’s hair. “Why not? New pet too precious? I don’t allow you pets you won’t kill for me, Charming? Remember your stallion?”

Charming felt sick. “Touch him and I’ll leave. I’ll go.”

“Oh hush.” Snow stroked his hair slower. “You’ll do no such thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Charming, Snow luxuriously rolled her neck and then looked over at the cage again, “At least,” she said, playing her tongue over her lips, “we should get the pretty thing out of it’s cage. I would enjoy watching you take it, being rough with it. It’s meant to be your toy for fucking.”

Charming saw the pirate’s throat twitch. And the two of them exchanged a look that seemed to be an agreement that such treatment was what both of them desired. At least he hoped so. He knew Snow was going to order him to ruin this creature. To humiliate him and make him beg.

Snow was already across the bed and drawing back the bolts of the cage. She was flushed and panting, her eyes flashed. She looked almost as aroused and excited as she had that time she had captured Regina and spent three days in the dungeon with her before she was freed in a daring raid by a group of bandits and trained wolves.When the cage was open, Snow yanked the pirate out by his collar and all but threw him across the bed to Charming. “Oh yes,” she said, as the pirate grunted and scrabbled to get up onto is knees with his wrists chained. “Strip him. No wait, allow me.”

Snow used magic, of course. A flash of something that shot from her hands across the bed in a sparkling, powdery cloud, it wrapped itself around the pirate and he yelled out in shock. When the cloud fell away from him, he was naked. Charming stared and he gasped. Snow was back behind him, her mouth at his ear and her hand slipping over his thigh to cup his dick through his breeches. “You do like this creature, don’t you Charming?”

Charming was still just staring. Staring at the pirates body. He was holding his jaw haughty and high, and that defiance just made him more beautiful. He was so turned on. He couldn’t hide a shred of it. His bare chest was defined and hairy, nipples hard and angry, as tight as Charming’s own - the pirate’s lips were slightly parted, breath fast and rough. His thighs were hard and slender, spread where he knelt on to bed and his dick was so hard it was flush, pressed against his flat muscled belly, leaking with need. 

“Would you like,” Snow said, soft and low, “to take that creature’s dick in your mouth?” Charming nodded, struck dumb, his tongue flickering over his lips. He couldn’t look away from the pirate. And then Snow said, “And you, filth, would you like that? Would you like my husband, the Queen’s own consort to take your disgusting prick in his royal mouth.”

The pirate dropped his head and looked down, blushing with shame. “Yes, ma’am. i would, ma’am.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Snow laughed out loud. “Because that’s not going to happen. Not ever.” Her expression changed and she was talking into Charming’s ear again, her breath sweet and damp. “Fuck him, Charming. Just fucking take him. Make it hurt and make him scream and then, make him beg.” And Snow sighed, deep and low and long.

Charming looked at the pirate’s face again, stared at it, lost in it. He was so beautiful. Softly, he said, “May I take him on his back, your majesty?”

“Oh yes,” she said, her breath still slow and soft, so turned on. “I want to see that face too.” And she looked up at the pirate. “I want to see you come to pieces you repulsive creature. You have no right to look like that, scum like you. I’m going to punish you for being so pretty. First you will be fucked until you are weeping and then - “ she paused and bit her lip, “ - oh, pain, I hope. Such pain. Do you like pain?”

“No ma’am,” the pirate said, and he said it as if he had asked this many times before.

“Good. Then take him, Charming. Nothing more than spit. He is to scream.”

Charming did as he was bid without a word. He pushed down his breeches and quickly shoved two wet fingers into the pirate as he spread himself, prone and beautiful on the bed, lying on his chained wrists. The pirate turned is face away as Charming pushed into him, as if struck by a little shame, but as Charming slid his fingers in and out a little, the pirate moaned. And then Snow said, “It doesn’t need that,” her voice was rough. “A whore like that. Just fuck him raw and dry.”

Charming couldn’t disobey. He removed his fingers and fucked into the pirate hard. His cock as stiff as he could remember it ever being and with nothing to slick the way but the spit from his fingers and his own slippery filth. The pirate yelled out, tears spiking at his eyes, face twisted. “Oh,” he moaned. “Sir please.” And then he turned his head to look Charming right in the eye. “Please, it hurts. Please. More.” Charming moaned, tossing his head back. And fucked the pirate harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming something of a silly, hot, filthy soap opera. But I love it so.
> 
> UPDATE: This has to be the end. Sorry. I'm glad people liked it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr http://mathildia.tumblr.com/
> 
> (I'm trying a different style here of doing short chapters and getting them out quick.)


End file.
